Warriors of Light
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: HPSM x-over. The true past is revealed by the arrival of an unknown senshi who brings with her a warning: Chaos has been reborned...as Voldermort. SpOiLeRs 4 BoOk FiVe.
1. Mirrored Vision

Warnings: Somewhat AU and contains some OCCness in the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created character (Celeste).

*~* Warriors of Light *~*

Prologue: Mirrored Vision

_'Where am I?' thought the boy, clutching his black cloak more closer to him, trying to keep warm. The wind was chilly as the boy observed his surroundings. He seems to be standing on a grassy plain but he wasn't sure because the sky is dark and he can barely see a thing. The boy then took off his horn-rimmed glasses and wiped them with the rim of his cloak, the wind playing with his jet-black unruly hair._

_Suddenly, his ears perked up in alert as the melody of a flute sounded not far away from him._

_'What's that?' wondered the boy, putting on his glasses. His vision began to get blurry. For what reason, the boy did not know. Unconsciously, as if they had a mind of their own, his feet began to move, leading the boy reluctantly towards the path where the sound is coming from._

_When the boy's finally stopped walking, he was surprised at what he saw. _

_He was standing near a waterfall stream, surrounded by a grassy, green meadow covered with huge trees, bushes and small areas of soften earth. Several different kinds of flowers you can think of can be seen around the meadow. There were roses, lilies, daisies, carnations, rosebuds, every flower you can ever imagine. Every each and one of them were in full-bloom, adding a touch of serenity in the vast meadow._

_Suddenly, a soft cough was heard from behind him._

_Alarmed, the boy turned around, bringing out his wand hidden in his cloak. _

_What he saw surprised him even more. In front of him was a girl about his age sitting in a rock, wearing a long black cloak similar to his'. She had long silver hair flowing down to her mid-back and clear dark violet eyes that are similar to those of a cat's. Clutched gently in her hand was a bluish-black flute adorned with tiny golden stars and at the center of the back of it was a silver eight-pointed sun._

_"Who are you?" asked the girl in a soft and silvery voice, staring at the boy with her violet eyes, which strangely, had become misty._

_"Umm.. My name's Harry Potter," replied Harry, feeling uneasy and nervous._

_"I see…" replied the girl, casting her cat-shaped eyes downwards._

_"Sooo.. How about you? What's your name?" asked Harry, trying to break the tension._

_"You will now soon, Harry Potter," replied the girl mysteriously._

_Before Harry could reply, a black-hooded cloak figure appeared and began advancing towards Harry, preparing to attack._

_"Fillibriose!" shouted the girl as she stood up and shoved Harry aside, pointing her wand towards the figure. A white and red beamed out of the wand and towards the figure. _

_The figure screamed as the attack hit it dead on. A white and red light surrounded the figure as it began to twist and turn in agony before it slowly turned to ash. The remains of the figure were then swept by the wind, which had become even colder than before, making Harry shiver._

_"Thanks," said Harry as he watched the girl lowered her wand and returned it to its hiding place (The left inside pocket of her cloak).    _

_Suddenly another hooded figure appeared behind the girl, wrapping its ghostly hands around her._

_"No! Stop!" cried Harry as the figure began to dissapear, taking the girl with it._

_Suddenly the boy fell down to his knees, his hand on his scar, which was flashing with green light, howling in pain._

_As darkness came over him, the boy heard cold laughter and loud screams…._

*~*~*~*~*~*

A teenaged boy jolted up into a sitting position on his bed. Sweat poured down from his face as he panted softly. 

"Harry, are you okay? You kept on mumbling about something," asked a male voice besides him. 

The boy managed to stop panting and turned to face a red-haired boy with dark brown eyes about his age, wearing blue pajamas. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up Ron," replied the boy named Harry, wiping his sweating forehead with his hand.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" smiled Ron. 

"So what's the matter? You woke me up with your mumbling," stated Ron, taking a seat besides Harry. 

"Really? I'm so sorry Ron," asked Harry, glancing at the slightly taller boy. 

Ron chuckled and replied, "No problem. So, care to tell me the reason why you were mumbling?"

"I had a weird dream," explained Harry. "I dreamt that I saw a strange girl and I was talking to her when a figure wearing a black cloak suddenly grabbed her and took her away. I tried to save her but suddenly I felt this pain in my forehead." explained Harry, touching the lightning shaped scar in his forehead.

"The strange thing is that I've been having the same dream since the last two weeks, but this is the first time that I really saw her," continued Harry, a confused look in his face. His normally bright emerald eyes were clouded with questions.

"Weird. What do you think that means?" asked Ron, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well now is not the time to talk about this. We better go back to sleep. It's one in the morning and we do have class you know." before getting up and walked towards his bed besides Harry with his arms stretched above his head. 

Harry looked at his best friend and fellow roommate laying down and pulling the covers above his head. Not soon after that, the jet-black haired boy heard soft snores coming from Ron's bed. 

Harry shook his head. 'Some things will never change,' thought Harry with amusement. 'But then again, Ron's right. I better go to sleep,' and pulled the covers over his body. 'But still, who is she?' thought Harry before sleep finally took hold of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in Japan, a teenaged girl was busy meditating in her room when her eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing two clear dark violet orbs.

"It's time," she muttered.

The girl uncrossed her legs and got up from the mat. Her long silver hair glittered by the soft flick of the candlelight in her bedside drawer as she approached the full-length mirror standing a good distance besides her bed. Two golden paw-footed posts supported the mirror that is framed in finely polished gold metal and adorned with several kinds of gems, on the top and down center of the frame were a scarlet-amber dragon and an azure-silver phoenix, respectively.

The girl stared into the clear, sliver glass and with one swept of her hand; the portion of the glass that the girl looked at suddenly disappeared and in its place was a violet-silver flame. A small figure then appeared from the flame, it was a black cat with a gold upturned crescent moon symbol on its forehead.

"Its time to make my appearance be known," said the girl.

The cat nodded its head approvingly. "All right," it said.

"Do you want me to notify the Princess?" asked the cat.

"If you wish," replied the girl. "But don't tell her much about me, especially about the mission,"

"Also, don't mention a word of my existence to the Inners and the Earth Prince. Notify the Outers to be with the Princess tomorrow at the Senshi's meeting in Hikawa shrine, you and Artemis should be there also Luna," continued the girl.

"As you wish Celeste-hime," said Luna and bowed just before the flame vanished, disconnecting their link.

The girl stared momentarily at the returned glass before she turned her back on the mirror and said.

"Might as well get ready for tomorrow's event,"

~ Like it? Hate it? Please tell me cause if you guys don't like it then I'll take it down. The votes for the pairing are the ff.

Celeste/Harry

Celeste/Draco

Usagi/Harry

Usagi/Draco

Please send your votes/suggestions/questions/flames at lady_akarui@yahoo.com or just review but ONLY the votes send to my email will be counted, sorry but its easier for me to count this way. 


	2. Old Betrayal, Hints of Celeste's Past

Hello Minna! I'm back! ^-^ Sorry I took sooo long to update. My eyes and hands were glued on my Game Boy Advance, Breath Of Fire is totally cool, although a bit sad *sniff* *whispers* I'm also trying to find Golden Sun but you guys don't need to know that. 

Anyway, the votes are closed! The pairings will be **Usagi/Draco** and **Celeste/Harry**. Sorry to all you Usagi/Harry fans but don't worry, there's still my other fic, Neville's Cousins, which has definitely an U/H pairing (spoiler alert!) and, for those whom are fans of Amara/Haruka and Michelle/Michiru fics, A/M pairing. (For those who've read that fic and are confused, Michael IS Michelle, only she's a he, got it?).

Also, this chapter contains a little information about Celeste's past life (during the Silver Millennium), more will be told by the later chapters as well as why she hates her brother, Pr… *clomps mouth* Oops! I nearly gave the surprise away! Hehe *smirks*

Disclaimer: I don't own SM and HP but I do own Celeste, my created character.

Warnings: Rei and Mamoru lovers, stay away…very far away….

Warriors of Light Chapter one: Old Betrayal, Hints of Celeste's Past 

"What's the matter Luna?" asked Usagi, glancing up as the cat guardian entered her room, a concerned look on her face. The golden haired girl was previously reading a book before Luna came in. It was an educational book, unlike the mangas she usually, and practically mind you, forced herself to read.

"I have something to tell you Usagi and I think you might like it," replied the black cat, a smile replaced the deep frown she (AN: I'm not going to call Luna and Artemis 'it' in case you're wondering) wore before.

"Honto?" said Usagi, an interested tone in her voice.

Luna nodded her head. "Hai," she said. "Celeste-hime wishes for me to tell you that you can show your true self now,"

Usagi's blue eyes suddenly brightened up. "Well its about time," she said and smirked. "Now I can show those no good bakas my true capabilities,"

"By the way, who's Celeste?" asked Usagi.

"Celeste's the princess and rightful heiress to the Earth's throne," replied Luna before she clasped her mouth with her paw. 

'O oh,' thought Luna, 'I shouldn't have told her that, at least not yet,'

Usagi choked on the cookie she was munching. 

"Nani?!" she exclaimed. "But I thought that Endymion is, or rather was, the heir to the Earth's throne,"

Thoughts and suggestions swirled in Luna's mind as the cat guardian thought of what to do/say to the Moon Princess. After awhile of thinking Luna sighed and said, "Gomen Usagi…no Princess… but you'll have to ask Celeste herself. Even I hadn't fully regained my memories about the Earth kingdom during the Silver Millennium."

It was Usagi's turn to sigh, this time in disappointment. "All right," she said. "Should I tell the Outers then?"

"I already did. They should be here in about.." Luna glanced at the clock on top of Usagi's bedside drawer. "Now,"

As if on cue, the sound of wheels screeching cement was heard as a sandy yellow sports car halted in the pavement in front of Usagi's house.

Luna sweatdropped. "One of these days Haruka is going to be in big trouble with that wild spirit of hers,"

Usagi, who had gotten up and had pulled the curtains to look outside, grinned. "Oh I think she's in enough trouble already, with Michiru that is."

Luna leaped from the floor to the bed and up to the table near the window. "Speaking of the Outers, Setsuna's with them," stated Luna as she also peeked out the window at the scene.

"Maybe Puu's tired of always teleporting out of nowhere and decided to try a different way to travel," chuckled Usagi as she pulled the curtains back in their former position.

Usagi was stretching her cramped arms when a loud bang came from the front door. "I better let them in or Ruka will break down the door," smirked Usagi and went outside her room and climbed down the stairs with Luna trailing behind her.

()===[]======== (AN: It's supposed to be a sword….)

Usagi walked up to the front door and opened it to reveal the Outers waiting outside.

"Ohayo minna-chan," said the golden-haired girl and smiled cheerfully.

"Ohayo Princess, Lady Luna" greeted Setsuna.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan. Ohayo Luna-chan." greeted Michiru and Hotaru.

"Ohayo Koneko, Luna," greeted Haruka.

"Don't worry. My parents have gone away to my aunt's place along with Shingo so we can talk here," said Usagi as she led the Outers into the living room, noticing the worried expressions on their faces.

The Outers sighed in relief. Now they wouldn't have anything to worry about if someone overheard their conversation.

"So what's the big secret you mentioned earlier Luna?" asked Hotaru in her soft voice.

"Well, Usagi can act like her real self now. The Inners and Mamoru had betrayed her just as we predicted it," said Luna.

To everyone's shock, Haruka smirked. 

"What?" asked Haruka as she noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"Nothing, nothing," replied the others back, shaking their heads to regain their composure.

"Anyway, let's go to the meeting. I've got some Inners butts to kick," said Usagi.

The golden-haired girl then walked outside the room and through the door with the others trailing behind her.

()===[]========

Celeste watched in disgust as she saw her brother leaning down for a French kiss with the Princess of Mars through the silver-violet flame of her mystical mirror. (AN: read the prologue for explanations.)

"You don't deserve the Tsuki-hime and the throne my dear older brother," muttered Celeste, her voice full of anger.

Her clear, yet dark, violet eyes turned darker, making them look like pure black as she remembered that day her whole life in the Silver Millennium changed…

_"Big brother! Big brother! Where are you?" cried an eight-year-old Celeste as she ran across one of the palace's hallway, searching for her brother, the crowned prince of Earth. The little girl was wearing her favorite white gown, a simple one with gold and red ribbons decorating it. Her shoulder-length silver hair was tied into a high ponytail with a violet ribbon that matches her eyes. _

_Celeste, in her running, didn't see the young man in front of her and bumped into him._

_"Ouch…" groaned Celeste as she fell to the ground, rubbing her sore backside._

_"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up," said the young man and reached out his hand for the girl to take._

_Celeste glanced at the young man she'd bumped into and blushed a pale pink. He was handsome, with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and friendly-looking blue eyes. He also looked about sixteen, twice her age._

_Celeste managed to mumble a "Thank you" and took the young man's hand._

_With a gentle tug, the young man helped the girl up to her feet. "Its nothing. I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress," said the man as he bend down and kissed the top of the girl's hand…._

"Tsuchi-hime! Tsuchi-hime! Snap out of it!" exclaimed a voice besides the silver-haired girl.

"Wha, what?" said Celeste in a confused voice, breaking out of her trance. She placed a hand on her suddenly aching head. "Oh..my head," she muttered. More memories of the Silver Millennium swirled inside the girl's head, making her feel sick.

"Its time Tsuchi-hime. You better hurry before it's too late," stated the voice.

"Hai, hai," replied Celeste as she removed her hand from her head. She turned her head slightly sideward to face the owner of the voice.

"Arigatou for the wake up call Tsuyu," said Celeste to her companion and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Hai, Tsuchi-hime," said Tsuyu, nodding his head.

"Let's go then," said Celeste.

The silver-haired girl closed her violet eyes and began making motions with her hands, chanting something in an ancient language that was almost forgotten. A green-gold glow engulfed her and Tsuyu before it flashed brightly.

When the light subsided, Celeste and Tsuyu were nowhere to be found.

()===[]========

The Inners and Mamoru were already gathered in their meeting place at Hikawa shrine. As usual, they were arguing the same thing before their so-called leader usually shows up.

"Rei! You have him long enough already! It's my turn now," said Minako, pouting her lips.

The girl with long black hair pulled her lips reluctantly from the Earth Prince's as she turned to glare at the blonde.

"So? Ami had him all day yesterday," countered Rei.

"I did not have him all day Rei! It was more like half-day only," said the blue-haired girl, trying to defend herself.

Rei rolled her dark eyes. "Yeah right," she muttered.

The three girls continued arguing at each other when Mamoru raised his hands to silence them, which they did.

"Shush girls. There's no need in arguing. You can all come to my apartment later," said Mamoru.

He smirked as the three girls turned to stare at each other, they nodded their heads in agreement at the same time. 

"Okay," said Rei, Minako, and Ami all together.

Mamoru grinned before he locked Rei's lips with his', resuming their interrupted kissing.

Makoto watched the scene unfold before her with a frown on her face. Artemis sat in the pillow cushion beside the tall auburn-haired girl, a frown also on his face. Both couldn't hide their disgust of the Earth Prince and the rest of the Inners.

'I feel kind of bad Artemis,' said Makoto to the white cat guardian, using their telepathic link. She and Artemis had discovered this ability when Minako's communicator hadn't responded to a Youma alert just a few weeks ago. It had proven to be quite useful even up to now.

'Me too Makoto, hearing them talk like this and not mentioning it to Luna and the Princess makes me feel like a traitor,' said Artemis to the Senshi of Jupiter. He sighed inwardly. He was glad that he and Makoto decided not to tell anyone about their telepathic link ability.

'Speaking of traitors, why didn't we tell Usagi and the rest about their 'behavior' in the first place?' asked Makoto.

Artemis could sense Makoto's anger rising and responded, 'I don't know, maybe because they'll never believe us?'

'I'm just glad that I hadn't fallen in love with Mamoru-baka, let alone give him my virginity,' thought Makoto.

Artemis turned to face the girl, his blue eyes wide in shock. 'What?!'

Makoto mentally rolled her emerald eyes. 'You should have guessed by now that those three idiots had given their innocence to Mamoru-baka,' indicating Minako, Ami and Rei using her eyes.

Artemis was about to say something telepathically to Makoto when Minako said something that brought them back to reality, disconnecting their link temporarily at the same time.

"Yeah and she's soooo flat! A ten-year-old would probably have bigger breasts than her!"

Minako gave a laugh, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear and soon the others followed her and laughed also, except for Makoto and Artemis, who'd frowned even deeper.

Just then, a loud crash was heard as the wooden door of the room broke loose from its fringes. Tiny splints of woods flew into the air and scattered around the room. A few pieces even landed near the surprised Inners and Earth Prince.

An angry Haruka stormed into the room, followed closely by the rest of the Outers. All wore scowls on their faces.

"How dare you make fun of Koneko!" exclaimed Haruka, her blue eyes blazing with rage. "You don't even know her!"

Rei broke out of Mamoru's embrace and stood up bravely. "Oh yes we do! She's nothing but a stupid bitch who can't even walk on her own feet without trip.."

Rei never got to finish her sentence when Makoto angrily stood up and slapped her on the cheek, hard.

"What was that for Makoto?!" exclaimed Rei as she turned to face the Jupiterarian princess, touching her burning cheek gently at the same time.

"I'm not on your side Rei," said Makoto, her tone strangely calm. "I don't want to hurt my best friend just cause she's a klutz," Makoto glared at the Inners and Mamoru. "Or that because I'm jealous of her which I am not!"

Ami and Minako had enough shame to stared down at the floor while Rei and Mamoru stubbornly glared at her instead.

"And your point is?" said Rei, raising an eyebrow.

"This," said a voice.

A golden-white fireball then flew towards the Senshi of Mars. Rei had just managed to dodge out of its way and watched as the attack made contact with the wall behind her, destroying it in the process.

The Inners and Mamoru turned to look at the direction where the attack had came from and were surprised to see that the one who'd made the attack was none other than Usagi. At least they thought it was Usagi, the girl before them looked like her but sure didn't act like her.

'Usagi' had her hair down, resulting in silvery-golden waves flowing down just to an inch from the floor. A golden-white aura surrounded her and her eyes were closed. She was almost much taller than the original Usagi, about 5'6 to be exact. She was also wearing tight white shorts that reaches just barely reached the top of her kneecaps, a blue tank top with a silver vest and pretty white sandals. One thing that the girl had in common with Usagi was the golden crescent moon royal symbol on her forehead, but, unlike the original Usagi, the symbol was united with an eight-point star with the color of each Senshi on one of the eight points. The center was colored silver-white.

"Usagi?" asked Ami softly, unsure of what to say.

"That's Princess Serenity to you, Princess Ami of Mercury," stated Usagi- no, Princess Serenity- as she opened her eyes to reveal clear silver-blue orbs instead of Usagi's bright blue ones. 

Serenity turned to Makoto and smiled gently. "Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, you've just passed the test of your loyalty with flying colors. Therefore, I won't stripped you of your powers and don't worry about Artemis," said Serenity, noticing Makoto's worried face, "He has already proven his loyalty earlier,"

Makoto breathe a sigh of relief. 'Arigatou Sere-chan,' thought Makoto and smiled.

"As for you traitors, I'll give you a chance to reconcile now," continued Serenity, turning to face the rest of the Inners and Mamoru. There was no mistaking the tone of anger in the Tsuki-hime's voice.

Rei smirked. "I knew you wouldn't have the guts to strip us of our powers Hime no baka," she said.

Rei then took out her transformation rod, raised it in the air and yelled out, "Mars Power Make…"

But before Rei could say the words completely, an arrow made of violet light shot out of nowhere and hit the rod, sending it flying towards Serenity.

Serenity raised her arm above her and caught the rod, smirking.

"What the heck.." started Rei before a small silver blast hit her from behind and she screamed in agony.

"That's for trying to hurt the Princess," said a voice behind them.

Everyone glanced up to see a girl about their age floating in the air with long silver hair tied in a round bun at the back of her head with the rest flowing down past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple blue-black fighting kimono with tints of violet and silver here and there and blue-black fighting shoes. (AN: You know, the one that all ninjas wore.) A black-silver aura surrounded the girl and flashing brightly on her left hand, was the symbol of a dark blue raindrop in the center of a black flame. A small dragon, barely larger than the girl's hand, sat on her shoulder. Its scales are a dark blue color, changing to deep violet near the tail and neck and its sharp claws were a deep silver color. Its wings were also dark blue, deep violet at the edges and its eyes were pure silver. On its chest, where the heart is located, is a small blue-black energist. (AN: Think of the energists found in dragons in the anime series, Escaflowne)

The girl's eyes surveyed the occupants of the room until, lastly, they fell on Mamoru's blue ones.

"How's it going, dear brother?" asked the girl coldly.

The Outer, along with Serenity, Luna and Artemis gasped as they suddenly recognized the girl while the Inners just gave her confused looks, especially Mamoru.

"What do you mean by 'brother'? I don't know you. Besides, my family died while I was young and I'm sure that I'm the only child during the Silver Millennium," asked Mamoru, a surprised and confused look on his face.

The girl narrowed her cat-shaped eyes. "That's where you're wrong, dear brother. I'm Celeste, your younger sister during the Silver Millennium although I highly doubted that you would remember me,"

"Now, if you would excuse me. I'm going to take what's rightfully mine," said Celeste calmly.

Celeste held out her left hand towards Mamoru and began chanting words of an ancient language.

A golden light erupted from her outstretched hand and enveloped the Prince of Earth.

Mamoru cried out in pain as he felt the Golden Crystal, the royal heirloom of the Earth, pulled itself out from his body and began floating slowly towards Celeste before it finally floated down on the girl's opened palm.

After this, Celeste raised the Golden Crystal upwards triumphantly.

"I believe it's your turn now, Tsuki-hime," said Celeste as she turned to face Serenity, a smile on her lips.

Serenity nodded her head and raised an arm in front of her.

"Holy Silver Crystal, I command you to show yourself now," called out Serenity.

A ball of silver-white light appeared in Serenity's palm and began to form itself into a shape. When the light vanished, the Silver Crystal was seen floating on top of Serenity's palm.

The Inners gasped in surprise while the Outers, Celeste and the cats smirked. Mamoru had fainted due to the fact that he's weak without the Golden Crystal in his possession.

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourselves. If you don't, then I'm afraid I'll have to strip you of your planetary powers, royalty and immortality," said Serenity. "Choose your decision wisely,"

"…….."

~ Sakura ~  Sorry about the cliffy minna. *hides behind her chair* Anyway, please don't forget to r+r. Flames are mostly likely accepted. 

My new email address is now blueblack_dragon_angel@yahoo.com due to the fact that I've received plenty of junk mail from my email friends and relatives.

Also, to Dragon, I've nearly finished the next chapter of Betrayal and I think I'll be able to send it to you surely on Monday. If you've already wrote the other part of the chapter, send it to me at my new email add. And I'll read it over so that everybody can understand what's going on. 

I got to go now, Sayanora Minna! I'll expect plenty of flames when I check my account. *frowns* Is that a good thing?


	3. Greater Power, Greater Evil

Hey minna! Guess what? I've finally got my lazy self to sit on the computer and start typing. Aren't you glad? ^-^ *coughs* Anyway, please read and review this chapter and also my new fic, which is an LOTR/SM crossover (my very first! ^-^). I'll likely to get flames for this chapter though so flames are so graciously accepted.

Warnings: Some minor (and unmentioned major) curses.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM and HP, they belong to their respective owners. I only own Celeste and Tsuyu, my own created characters.

**Warriors of Light**

_Chapter two: Greater Power, Greater Evil_

Ami stood up, her whole body shaking slightly. The Mercurian princess fixed her scared blue eyes on Serenity's silver-blue ones.

"I'm sorry Princess…I'm so sorry," she said, her voice choked the words as if she had something stuck in her throat.

'I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. I admit I acted so stupid at that time,' thought Ami, regretting what happened the night she went to that wild party, her very first…and last one.

~ flashback ~

She knew it. She knew she was drunk…very drunk.

After taking another swing out of her beer, Ami surveyed the room and smiled. Everyone was having so much fun. They were either drinking and dancing or making out, some even did both at the same time.

The blue-haired girl took another gulp of her beer, the alcoholic liquid warmed the inside of her body as it traveled down to her stomach and bloodstream, giving her a cool soothing feeling despite the fact that the beer they served is warm and not chilled.

What Ami didn't noticed though was that almost very guy in the room had his eyes on her..well actually on her breasts.

Her outfit for the party consists of a pair of black leather high-heeled sandals and black leather pants that shows the shape of her buttocks fully. Her blue tube top is so tight that her breasts were forcedly pushed up and nearly popped out of the skimpy material. She didn't know why she wore it. It was the sort of clothes that only Rei and perhaps Minako would dare to wear. 

She didn't know what actually drove her to do wear the outfit but she guessed that the naughty part of her mind had something to do with it. After all, its not like she wears this kind of clothes everyday. Heck, she didn't even think about wearing them before now which drove her to another question. Why?

Yes, why? She thought. Why had she worn this outfit in the first place? Why had she agreed to Mamoru that she'll come to one of his college friends' party? She didn't even know these people. They are in college after all and almost five or six years older than herself..

Speaking of Mamoru, where is he? She'd been waiting for him for about two hours and still he hadn't come.

Ami sighed. Well no use waiting for him even more, she was feeling kind of sleepy and wanted to go home. Fortunately, she had borrowed her mother's car, although she didn't say where she's going, so transportation wasn't a problem.

Ami sighed again and got up from her chair. She was about to head for the front door when suddenly a hand placed itself on her shoulders.

Suddenly alarmed, Ami wheeled around and breathe out a sigh of relief when she saw who it is.

"Mamoru-san, I didn't think you would get here. I was about to leave for I was tired of waiting for you," she said then blushed, mentally slapping herself for saying so rudely.

"Gomen," she added politely, her cheeks still tinted with red.

Mamoru gave a soft laugh, the kind of laugh that would make people laugh along with him. Now Ami knew why Usagi was so crazy about him. He had the kind of charm that could melt every woman's heart like butter.

"No need to apologize. In fact, I should be the one to do that," said Mamoru and flashed his perfect smile at the blue-haired girl.

Looking up and down the blue-eyed girl slowly, he added. "Nice outfit by the way. I didn't know you were the type to dress up in these kinds of clothes,"

If possible, Ami blush turned redder at Mamoru's complement. She was about to reply when suddenly a bolt of pain shot through her head and she clenched it in agony.

"Oww…my head hurts," she muttered.

Mamoru laughed again. "Well you shouldn't have drank so much in the first place,"

Placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, he added. "Come'on, I'll take you back to your house. I don't think you're fitted to drive right now,"

"But..my mother's car…" started Ami.

"Don't worry. I'll tell David to have it towed to my apartment's garage so you can have it back tomorrow when you girls will come over to my apartment for the Meeting okay?" said Mamoru, his voice assuring.

Ami could do nothing but simply nodded her head and let Mamoru guide her out of the house and into his awaiting car. Her vision was so blurred at that time that she didn't even noticed Mamoru pulling up on driveway of his apartment and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom…

~ end flashback ~

'Until it was too late that is,' thought Ami bitterly, remembering how Mamoru took advantaged of her drunkenness and raped her. She had lost her virginity, the one thing she cherished and fought so hard to keep sacred, although she lost in the end though. She simply wasn't strong enough to over power Mamoru. 

Ami felt tears starting to come down from her eyes and blinked, resulting in tiny drops of salty tears running slowly down to her cheeks as she remembered what Mamoru said afterwards that night.

~ flashback ~

"If you breathe a single word of this to anyone, especially to Usako, I'll do it to you again and again and then I'll kill you," said Mamoru huskily as he slid off of her and picked up and buttoned his pants that were thrown on the floor.

A blood-and-tear soaked Ami could do nothing but nodded her head in agreement.

"That's a good girl," said Mamoru as he reached down to slap Ami's inner thigh.

"Maybe I'll even do it again. Come over here to my apartment say about next week?" said Mamoru, a devious smile on his face.

~ end flashback ~

Ami wiped her fallen tears away with the back of her hand, hoping that no one had noticed her action. Since that day, she had to lie at her parents and practically couldn't stand it when Usagi and Mamoru kissed or hugged. She had become one of Mamoru's whores and had been forced to enjoy it but most of all, she had been forced to make fun of Usagi's mistakes whenever the blonde girl is within out of earshot. Oh how she hated how her life had turned out to be what it is now.

Unluckily…rather fortunately for her, Makoto and the Outers noticed her tears and the brush of her hand against them.

'Why is she crying?' thought Makoto and the Outers at the same time. They didn't voice out it out of course for. Although Ami had betrayed the Princess, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. They don't know why though.

'Still, I wondered if Luna, Artemis and Sere-chan saw it,' thought Makoto, glancing at the cats, Serenity and the one they called Celeste who was still hovering up in the air.

'I wonder how she did that,' thought Makoto, suddenly interested.

_'It's part of her powers,'_ came Artemis' voice inside the Jupiterian princess mind.

Makoto nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of Artemis' clam voice.

_'Don't ever do that again! You almost made me jump into the air,'_ said Makoto to Artemis telepathically, giving the white cat beside her an angry glare.

_'Almost..'_ said Artemis and Makoto could have sworn that the cat was mentally chuckling, even though she couldn't fully hear it to be sure.

_'Why you..'_ started Makoto but was interrupted when Serenity suddenly smiled at Ami (although the blue-haired girl couldn't see it), not one of hatred and iciness but a genuine Usagi smile, friendly and warm.

"I forgive you," said Serenity plainly.

Ami, who was staring at the floor during the whole Makoto and Artemis had their conversation, suddenly shot up her head and stared into the Moon Princess' eyes.

"Honto?" she asked, her hopes went up a little as she saw the smile on Serenity's lips.

Serenity nodded her head.

"Hai," she said.

"Ami! Why the hell did you ask for her forgiveness?" exclaimed Rei, her voice full of fury. "You f****** b****! You betrayed us…you're a disgrace to the Inner Senshi Circle!"

Rei was about to say more but Celeste cut her by throwing another light arrow, this time it was colored silverish-white and it pierced the Senshi of Mar's delicate skin of her inner arm, drawing a small river of blood. 

Rei let out a yell of pain and surprise and started shouting out more harsh and deeper-meaning curses that even Haruka blushed as she and Michiru covered Hotaru's ears, preventing the twelve-year-old to hear anything.

"You baka! Now look what you did!" exclaimed Rei, glancing at the bloody wound vertically crossed in her arm. "And you call yourself Endy's sister!"

Celeste simply rolled her eyes. "Its only skin-deep,"

"Besides," she added dully and loudly. "You deserved more than that. Just be glad that I don't want to waste much of my energy on you. With one snap of my fingers, you would have been killed instantly but I resisted it even though I'm sorely tempted. Now apologize to Ami and take back the words that you've said to her,"

"What words?" asked Hotaru, who had by this time, managed to pry her 'parents' hands away from her ears. Her wide dark purple eyes filled with child-like curiosity.

Haruka and Michiru blushed as Celeste, Setsuna, Makoto, Ami, Serenity and the cats covered their mouths, trying unsuccessfully to hide their giggles as they wondered what the couple would do to get them out of their predicament.

Rei however, didn't find the situation very funny and said. "Give me one good reason why I should,"

"Because I'll kill you, with Sere's permission of course, if you don't." replied Celeste. "And trust me, you don't want to make me do that. If I should kill you, I would make it slow and painful. So painful that you'd wished that you had died already."

Her tone was icy cold as were her eyes which had began to turn from dark violet to bright amber and quickly returned to their original dark violet color, almost as if the change hadn't even happened.

Rei visibly shuddered but inside she was boiling mad with anger.

'Who does she think she is? Acting as if she's the Queen of Earth..' thought Rei.

"Well since I am the Queen of Earth, or future queen rather, I think my answer would be yes," said Celeste.

The silver-haired girl couldn't help but smirked as Rei gave a surprised jump.

"Nani? You can here me?" asked Rei, suddenly feeling very queasy and nervous.

"Yeah, although your thoughts aren't exactly..how shall I say this..nice," answered Celeste, her smirk grew widen as Rei face expression turned into what one can see as horror and at the same time, amazement.

"Demo..even I can't do that," said Rei as jealousy started to creep over her. "Not even with the Scared Fire."

"Course you can't," said Celeste. "Only those who are loyal to the Moon Alliance and the Earth can do it, which is how Serenity decided to forgive Ami and Makoto, even before they said their forgiveness or, in Makoto's case, proved her loyalty,"

"Nice slap by the way Mako-chan," complemented Celeste as she turned to glance at the Senshi of Jupiter. "'Though you should've punched her hard in the gut instead,"

Makoto gave a huge grin. "Thanks Celeste. Don't worry, I'll do just that next time,"

Celeste grinned back and gave her the victory sign.

"Hey! That's my act!" exclaimed Minako suddenly, making the others aware that she was in the room also. Since their appearance, Minako had suddenly become deathly quiet and listened to their conversation politely although she was also boiling with anger inside.

"How so?" asked Celeste, glaring at the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Because I've been doing that since I was a child, even before I became a senshi," retorted Minako, returning Celeste's glare with one of her own.

"And your point is?" replied Celeste, a bored look on her face.

Minako went silent. Her brain worked overload to think of a smart comeback but failed.

"I thought so," said Celeste.

Turning around to face Serenity, Celeste politely bowed her head.

"Hello Princess Serenity," she said. "As you may have heard, I'm Princess Celeste of the Earth Kingdom, although you may not have heard of me before,"

Serenity shook her head, smiling. "Iie, demo Luna did mentioned to me this morning that you're the rightful heir to the Earth throne."

Serenity paused for a while, biting her lower lip. "What I don't understand is why Endymion's not the heir, as he is the oldest for you two and therefore the first-born,"

Celeste looked at the Moon Princess in bewilderment before she suddenly chuckled.

"You of all people should that the first born _princess _of every planet will be the future heir to the throne. Just because Earth isn't included in the Moon Alliance doesn't mean that our people don't follow some of your planets' traditions."

"Are you insulting the Princess!?" exclaimed Minako, her face had turned red with rage, although they could see that it was fake.

The dragon perched on Celeste's shoulder growled at the blonde-haired girl. Its pure silver eyes seemed to blaze with annoyance as it flared its nostrils, making small puffs of violet smoke.

Celeste calmly reached a hand up to the small dragon and gently stroked its head with one of her fingers.

"Now, now Tsuyu." said Celeste in a half-crooning voice and continued to stroke the dragon's head.

Tsuyu let out another puff of violet smoke for the last time before it finally clamed down.

"Gomen Tsuchi-hime," apologized the tiny dragon.

Celeste smiled. "Its alright," she said before her smile turned into a teasingly frown as she added, "And don't call me Tsuchi-hime! My name's Celeste, so use it."

Minako coughed. "I hate to break this touching moment but…did that dragon just talked?!"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, except for Mamoru who was still unconscious.

"Duh…" said Rei, "You shouldn't be so surprised Minako-baka. It isn't as if this is the firs time you heard an animal talk. You have a talking cat for Kami-sama's sake!"

"Don't call me a baka you Pryo!" shouted Minako.

"And don't call me Pryo, you b****!" yelled Rei.

Everyone (except Mamoru) sweatdropped as they watched Minako and Rei throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Serenity let out a sigh of despair. "Shouldn't we stop them?" she asked to everyone.

Haruka shook her head. "I really don't care if they stop or not. Besides, why should we?"

"Good point," 

Michiru turned to glanced at Serenity. "So are you going to take their powers?" she asked.

Serenity turned to look at the Senshi of Neptune. "I already did," she replied. "I've already known that Minako will always side with Rei and Mamoru-baka so I took their powers while she and Celeste were talking,"

"Demo," said Haruka. "Even without their powers, they'll still be able to transform because of their transformation rods ne?"

Celeste, who had decided to land finally in solid ground, heard their conversation and said, "That's right demo you forgot that Serenity already has Rei's transformation rod and that I have the Golden Crystal,"

"But what about Minako's?" asked Makoto.

"Minako's transformation rod is faked," answered Celeste.

"What?!" exclaimed the others, except for Tsuyu and the two fighting senshi (AN: or rather ex-senshis).

" Queen Aprodite, Minako's mother, suspected her daughter's sinful actions during the Silver Millennium and gave to Queen Selenity the imposter duplicate of the real Venus transformation rod, with her Highness' knowledge of course, and in turn, gave the rod to Artemis. However, the Queen hadn't warned Artemis about this for she wanted to see if Minako will perhaps changed her ways and become truthfully loyal to Serenity,"

"Demo, how can Minako become Sailor Venus if the transformation rod is a fake?" asked Setsuna.

"The imposter rod is made to look like the real one right? So in order for that to be accomplished, Aprodite-sama put a special device in the rod to channel Minako's Venus powers into it and therefore, making her transform. Without the device, Minako can't generate her power through the rod which would have enabled her to transform," answered Celeste.

The silver-haired girl waved her hand and a small crystal-like gem appeared in her open palm. She then held it up so that everyone could see.

"See?" she said. "This gem is the device that enables Minako to transform. Since this is placed inside the rod, Minako won't be able to notice the change until she uses the rod."

"Now I see," said Serenity. "So this gem also enables the rest of the Inners to transform ne?"

Celeste shook her head. "Iie. You see, this gem can only be found in Venus and thus, can only be used to the royals of that planet, which is why Rei's rod must be taken away from her unlike Minako's. The same goes for Ami and Makoto if ever they betrayed the Princess, which I highly doubted back in the Silver Millennium and even up to now."

"What about the Golden Crystal? I thought it could only respond to those who it had decided to choose as its keeper," asked Luna.

"That's true," replied Celeste. "However, what you don't know is that Endymion cast some dark spell over it to make it think that Endymion is its chosen keeper,"

"What kind of spell would be strong enough even to make one of the mightiest crystals in the universe to forget its master?" asked Artemis.

"One that is mixed with the evilness of the Negaverse and the goodness of the Earth Kingdom," answered Celeste.

"So the rumors are true that Endymion sided with the darkness back at the Silver Millennium," said Serenity.

"Hai," replied Celeste. 

"If the Golden Crystal is under a spell, then why had it accepted you so quickly? Seeing as how it had forgotten its mistress," asked Hotaru.

"The spell Endymion cast on it was broken when you were all reincarnated here on Earth, except for Pluto that is," replied Celeste. "Making it remember its rightful keeper,"

"Then why did the Golden Crystal continue to obey Mamoru?" asked Haruka.

"The Crystal thought I wasn't reborn with the rest of you since it hadn't been able to sense me until recently when I had moved into Tokyo. Did you ever noticed that it wouldn't obey Endymion's orders a few weeks ago when he wanted to transform into Tuxedo Karmen or when he wanted something from it?" asked Celeste.

Everyone nodded their heads, remembering the time they fought the youma at one of the parks in Tokyo a few days ago and Mamoru wasn't present because he couldn't transform.

"Hai, he thought it was broken or had lost its powers or something," said Makoto.

"That's a laugh," replied Celeste. "The Golden Crystal could never be broken, no matter how hard someone tries to destroy it. However its powers can be cancelled if someone uses it for evil, which is why Endymion never uses it for his evil purposes."

"Cancelled?" asked Hotaru, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"It'll become just an ordinary crystal, like one used for decorations, until it is reclaimed back by its rightful possessor. Luckily Endymion didn't know about this part of the Crystal which I am most thankful for," explained Celeste.

"Sugoi…"

Celeste nodded her head. "Hai. It is, isn't it?"

Tsuyu let out a cough that caught everyone's attention (except the two Inner senshi whom are still fighting and Mamoru who's still unconscious).

"Tsch..umm Celeste, shouldn't you be telling Serenity something important?" asked the tiny dragon.

"Oh yeah," said Celeste, realization finally hit her. 

Glancing at Serenity, she added, "Serenity, the reason that I had told Luna to tell you to act your true self is because a great danger has risen again in this world."

"Chaos …" muttered Ami.

"Iie," replied Celeste, shaking her head sadly. "I wish it was him though, for the evil we'll encounter is far more greater and far more eviler than he ever could be…"

"Who is it? Who could possibly be far more stronger than Chaos?" asked Serenity.

"Voldermort a.k.a. Tom Riddle."

Sakura: Oh yes! It's another cliffy! (I think..) Aren't I just pure evil.

*Mamoru and Minako appeared next to Sakura*

Mamoru: *eyes wide* Why did you made me unconsious for two whole chapters!

Minako: Why did you gave me a small role! Hello! I'm the actress here!

Sakura: *rolls eyes* This is a fanfic you know, not a movie! And Mamo-baka, if you hadn't even taken up the time to actually read the whole chapter, I just gave you a complement! So shut up!

Mamoru: *in a husky voice* So you like me then?

Sakura: Absolutely not! I just felt sorry for you and decided to give you a complement or two, that's all! *takes out her trusty mallet and whammed it right on top of Mamo-baka's head, rendering him unconscious…again*

Sakura: *faces Minako who had been blabbering nonsense about unfairness and stupid authors* And you'll get the same treatment if you don't shut up. 

Minako: *shuts up*

Sakura: *smiles* Thank you. *turns to face readers* Well I guess this is good-bye for now minna, be sure to read and review this chapter and all of the upcoming chapters. Flames are accepted. You can also give me some of your ideas/suggestions/etc.. to my email address, blueblack_dragon_angel@yahoo.com. Talk to my friend Dragon (who's also my co-author in Betrayal and a New Life) if you want my ICQ number (I'm too lazy to look up for my ICQ number) or you can just look it up in my profile. Sayanora minna! Until next time! ^-^

Also a few notes for the people whom are fans of Ami/Minako/Rei and Mamoru:

First of all, I'm very sorry that about the Ami rape thing, I couldn't think of anything else so gomen to those who hated that part of the chapter.

Second, to Rei lovers, I'm very sorry about my obvious Rei-bashing but I got to tell you this… I HATE REI! I DESPISE HER CHARACTER AND NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!! FLAME ALL YOU WANT BUT IT'LL ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH BLINDED EYES!!

Third, I like Minako, she's full of fun and laughter but I had to make Rei at least have one comrade on the Inner Circle. So gomen to you loyal Minako fans… 

Fourth, I HATE MAMORU JUST AS MUCH AS I HATE REI AND CHIBI-USA! CHIBI-USA'S NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT AND I HATE HER VERY SINCE SHE FIRST APPEARED ON SM!! 


	4. The Trip to Ollivanders

AN: Hey peeps! Miss me? *winks* I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I was so busy at school since it's my final year at high school. But now I'm so happy! Finals are over (last week actually) and I think I'm going to graduate since the school hasn't called my house this weekend to tell me that I'm not going to graduate. *crosses her fingers* I hope I'm right.

Tom: *snorted*

Sapphire: Ahem...*coughs* Also I'd like to introduce to you guys my muse whom a fellow author has so generously lend to me (Gomen! I forgot what her(your) name is!) Tom Riddle!

Tom: ...

Sapphire: *nudges Tom* Say it

Tom: *glares at Sapphire*

Sapphire: *glares back* Say it or else... *Cosmos' staff materializes from thin air*

Tom: *gulps* Sapphire does not own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon though she owns Celeste and Tsuyu.

Sapphire: *Cosmos' staff vanishes* Good muse... *smiles cheerfully*

Tom: *gave a sigh of relief* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"URRRAAGGGHHH!!!!"

Everyone stopped from what they were doing and turned to stare at the store where the scream had come from; Ollivanders.

Both Celeste and Tsuyu got blank looks on their faces as they stared at a red-faced Haruka. Sweatdrops were beginning to form behind their heads as they looked on. 

Makoto, Hotaru, and Serenity grinned in amusement as they watched the frustrated Wind Senshi threatened the shop owner. Michiru and Pluto could only sigh and shook their heads in dismay. Haruka will never change.

"Now listen here Ollivander-san," said Haruka through gritted teeth and glared at the old man. "The next wand better have sparks erupting from them or I swear to Selene..."

Michiru stepped up. "That's enough Haruka," she said.

Haruka turned to face Michiru. "But Michi..." she pouted "We've been here for almost an hour now and we haven't even gotten one of us a wand yet!"

Michiru sighed. "I know Haruka. Demo," she smiled. "That doesn't make it Ollivander-san's fault,"

Haruka let out a deep sigh. Ollivander, on the other hand, had an amused look on his wrinkled face. His silvery eyes brightened as a thought crossed his mind and the old man set off towards the stacks of untested wands.

Celeste followed the old man with her clear violet eyes and crossed her arms. Her eyes gleam a darker hue as she narrowed them.

'Is he getting what I think he's getting?' she thought, her lips tightened.

The Earth Princess nearly let out a gasp as Ollivander came back with a black box in his hands. He carefully set in down on his desk.

Ollivander smiled and made a motion with his hand for them to come over.

Haruka was the closest and therefore opened the box first and everyone let out a gasp.

Inside the box, enveloped with a dark crimson velvet sheet, lay nine of the most beautiful wands they had ever seen.

"These are the 'Planetary Wands'." started Ollivander. "As you may have guessed, these wands each represent a planet in the solar system. Their makers are unknown but the wands are dated back to during the Silver Millennium era. So far, no one has been able to weld these wands but there's always a first time for everything." At this, he gave a small knowing wink.

Haruka reached out a hand to touch one of the wands but Michiru slapped hers away lightly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in surprise but drew back her hand. "What did you do that for?"

"For your information Haruka," said Setsuna. "We're not here to get our wands because we won't be enrolling at Hogwarts."

"What!?" exclaimed Haruka, outraged. "But who'll watch over them?"

Serenity sighed. "We can watch over ourselves Ruka-chan." She told Haruka, her voice soft but firm.

"Besides," she added. "You and the others are needed to protect Japan."

Haruka opened her mouth, ready to make a reply but closed it and sighed instead. "Alright, Koneko. You win." 

Serenity smiled. "So it's settled then. Me, Hotaru, Makoto and Ami are going to Hogwarts."

"Where is Ami anyway?" Makoto asked, craning her neck to look for the Water Senshi.

Hotaru, who had been talking to someone on the phone, hang up. "Ami won't be coming with us. She decided to stay and help the Outers," she answered.

"Oh...Well that's a shame." muttered Makoto.

"Will you be coming with us Celeste?" asked Serenity, glancing at the silver-haired girl.

Dark violet eyes met with silver-blue as Celeste turned to face Serenity.

"Yes but I don't really need a wand," she replied.

"But you must have a wand," pointed out Setsuna. "It's required at Hogwarts,"

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Well...if it is required and I am a bit curious...alright," she decided finally.

"Why don't you pick a wand first?" invited Serenity, a sincere smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" she replied and walked up front. 

Celeste tucked a stray silver lock behind her ear as she glanced down at the wands. Each wand is beautiful in its own way but none of them caught her eye. Her eyes widen slightly as she noticed a wand at the far right of the other wands. It was a deep amber colored wand that seemed to give off a blue-violet hue. The wand seemed not to be made of wood. 

Celeste leaned closer to find out that she was right. It was actually made of deep amber crystal that was finely cut and polished. It was so splendid that Celeste couldn't help but touch it.

As soon as her pale fingers made contact with the wand, Celeste's violet eyes turned blank as a vision crossed her mind.

_A twelve-year old Celeste sat down at the grass giggling, her clear violet eyes twinkling with childish amusement._

_Takeshi couldn't help but smile as he observed Celeste with his blue eyes. Well at least she find his jokes funny the twenty-year-old man thought. He ruffled the girl's silver hair in a brotherly manner._

_"Takeshi!" a masculine voice called out to them._

_Both Takeshi and Celeste looked up to find Endymion, who was the same age as Takeshi, standing impatiently at the entrance of the gardens._

_"Come on, Shi." continued Endymion, not minding his little sister Celeste. "We have Negotiation Studies next and you don't want me to suffer alone do you?" he added jokingly._

_"Maybe I should," called out Takeshi jokingly. He looked down and saw Celeste looking at her brother, a frown on her pale face._

_"He didn't even notice me," Takeshi sharp ears caught the dialogue and noticed Celeste's violet eyes shining, indicating that she's holding back her tears._

_Takeshi smiled sadly and leaned down to the girl. "Don't worry Tsuchi-hime-chan. I'll always be here for you," he whispered._

_Celeste looked up to the brown-haired man she had always considered as a brother. "Thanks, Onii-chan," she said and smiled._

_Takeshi smiled back and ruffled the girl's hair once more before he stood upright and ran towards Endymion. _

"Tsuchi-hime?" a voice called out

Celeste blinked and the vision vanished. She glanced around and saw everyone giving her odd looks.

"Are you okay, Celeste?" asked Michiru gently.

"Hai, I'm alright," the silver-haired girl managed to say.

She turned to face Ollivander who gave a small smile.

"That'll be ten sickles," he said.

~ Later on, at the Lucky Cauldron (sorry, I forgot the name) ~

Celeste brushed her silvery waist-length hair, fully focused on her image in the mirror while Tsuyu, now twice his previous size, snoozed peacefully on one of the cotton pillows, blowing out small violet puffs each time he snorted.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door. 

Celeste let out a small sigh and placed her brush on the desk table. She had been expecting this.

She willed her powers to open the locks on her door. "Come in Serenity," she said.

The silver-gold-haired girl opened the door and stepped inside. "Evening Celeste," said Serenity.

"Evening," replied Celeste as she reached out for her wand and gave it a wave. An extra chair appeared right beside her and Serenity gracefully sat on it.

"You had a vision didn't you?" asked Serenity after a few moments of silence.

"No, it was more like a memory," answered Celeste, "Someone must have placed a Memory Charm on the wand,"

Serenity nodded her head. "Possibly,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked Celeste.

The other girl shook her head. "No, it wasn't that important anyway," she added. "And I supposed that you came here for other reasons, am I right?"

"Yes," said Serenity truthfully. "About Voldermort..."

Celeste sighed. "That's not why you came here, I know. Besides I've already told you everything I know about Voldermort."

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly.

Serenity silver-blue eyes widen in surprise. She glanced at Celeste. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you guys trust me? Do you guys really believe what I said about me as the Earth Princess and Chaos being reborned, do you?"

Serenity felt silent for a while then suddenly she laughed heartily.

Celeste stared at Serenity in confusion. 

"Of course we believe you silly! You'd think that we could've forgotten you? We're friends and friends don't forget each other, no matter how long it is. Though Makoto seemed to have forgotten you but only because she and Ami hadn't met you back at the Silver Millennium."

Serenity smiled warmly and Celeste couldn't help but smile back.

It wasn't long before the two girls erupted with laughter as they exchanged their life stories and experiences.

That night, the moon once again illuminated the earth with it's soothing rays. But this time there was a feeling of similarity between them as every plant and tree stretched out their branches to bask in the moon's rays, as if welcoming the moon and the moon shined brighter in greeting.

~ at Hogwarts ~

Professor Dumbledore took his spoon and cling it with his cup as if to make an announcement. The entire Great Hall fell silent as everyone turned their attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore coughed and stood up from his chair at the center of the teacher's table, his blue eyes gleaming with a certain brightness that they hadn't seen in a long time. He pushed his half-moon spectacles up his nose and smiled.

His voice boom out loud and clear as he said. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As some of you may have already noticed that a few of our students aren't here anymore..."

"Hum...Hum..." 

Professor Umbridge coughed as she took out her quill and clipboard and began to scribble some words down. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine exchanged worried glances.

"Because Hogwarts has agreed to our fellow brotherhood school of witchcraft and wizardry in Japan at their suggestion of a student-exchange program." continued Dumbledore. "Therefore..."

Suddenly the clear blue sky seen on the ceiling turned a dark blue and a great wind whipped about in the hall as the door of the Great Hall opened.

Everyone turned to see four figures stepping inside the hall. Each was wearing a different colored cloak. The first figure came forward wearing a silvery blue with gold linings cloak. The second figure followed behind, its cloak a dark amber with blue-violet linings. Followed by the third, wearing a black cloak with violet linings who the last followed from behind wearing a green and yellow-lined cloak.

The four stopped in front of the Teacher's table and bowed down to their waist.

"A pleasant evening to you all Professors," they all greeted.

Dumbledore greeted and smiled at them while the other professors, who appeared to be shocked, greeted them.

"Everyone, these are the exchange students whom I had been mentioning about. The four of you, please turn around and introduce yourselves,"

All four of them nodded and turned around and took off their hoods.

Everyone gasped and some of the boys even had drooled at the sight of the four girls. They were very beautiful.

Serenity stepped forward and gave a charming smile. Her melodious voice brought the many sighs from the guys.

"Hello, my name is Serenity Usagi Moon Cosmos and I will be in the fifth-year."

Makoto came forward next. Her smile brought out the sparkle of her emerald eyes. 

"My name Makoto Lita Jupiter Kanto (An: I forgot her real last name -_-) and I will also be in the fifth-year,"

Hotaru shyly came forward. Her black-violet eyes made the students wonder if she had any relation with the silver-haired girl. 

"I am Hotaru Firefly Saturn Tomoe. The same as the others,"

Celeste came forward. Her clear violet eyes and silver hair made many of them wonder if she's part veela as they think Serenity is. 

"Celeste Yuki Tsuchi Gaea. Fifth-year,"

Harry's eyes widen as they gave a sudden spark of recognition in their emerald depths. He pulled at Ron's robes and hissed at Hermione.

"That's her guys. That's the girl I saw in my dreams," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Celeste.

~Dum..dum..dum!~ Well chapter three's finally finished. Ah! I'm so exhausted from typing and thinking yet I'm brimming with excitement and a tiny ting of creativity. I guess it's because of the almost (or more?) one year relaxation. Anyway, here are some minor things that I wanted to point out.

*Takeshi - he's the guy Celeste had a flashback about in chapter one. You'll find out more about him as the story progresses.

*Also this fic is now based from the fifth book (not entirely) so expect some spoilers ahead for those who haven't read the fifth book yet which by the way I think is awesome. ^.^

*Btw, I'm not really sure who to pair Makoto and Hotaru with so suggestions are welcomed.

Well I guess that's about it. See you guys next time and...

Tom: Don't forget to review!


	5. Nosy Hats and Professors

AN: Sorry I took so long… Anyway to answer your questions (Sorry, I forgot who you are). Yes, I am a college freshmen at a nursing college at Bacolod City.

Rants: Oh man! I just need one more review on each of my RK fics to achieve my goals…groan.

Anyway, I am truly sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I was in a hurry to finish it you see. Gomen!

**Warriors of Light**

_Chapter Four: Nosy Hats and Professors_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that our guests have arrived, we can now proceed." said Dumbledore with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind." He continued as he made a gesture with his hand.

The Vice-Head Mistress nodded her head before she swiftly stood up from her chair and reached a hand inside her cloak to pull out a wand.

She gave her wave a flick and a familiar three-legged stool apparated at the foot of the Professors' Table with the same worn-out and patched pointed hat that everyone at Hogwarts knew about resting on top of it.

Celeste eyed the hat with a skeptic look crossing her beautiful pale features.

'What could that be?' She thought; quirking an eyebrow.

Both eyebrows shot up in disbelief as a pair of black eyes appeared on the hat and its rim opened to form somewhat of a mouth.

Celeste's eyes blinked rapidly as the hat started to speak then shrugged her shoulders without concern.

'Why should I be surprised? This is a magical school after all.' She thought ruefully.

The silvery-haired girl focused her attention to the words and phrases coming out of the enchanted hat.

Celeste's lips twitched slightly when she noticed the hat singing, probably about how Hogwarts came to be and such.

'A singing hat…Now I've seen everything.'

Serenity stifled a giggle. How would've thought that there would be such a thing as a singing magical hat?

The Tsuki Hime shifted her eyes to the four long tables before her and her friends. Her gaze passed by the students in mild interest but came to a stop at a particular table.

A pair of piercing blue-gray orbs looked at her as the male owner smirked and gave Serenity a two-hand salute.

Serenity raised her eyebrow in question but then smiled and seemingly looked away.

The long side bangs of her hair permitted Serenity to study the guy from the corner of her eyes without being noticed.

He was cute and certainly better-looking than Mamoru-baka. Even wearing his robes didn't hide the rippling muscles that existed beneath the dark layers of cloth and his blue-gray eyes had an intimidating look in them that contrasted well with his skin which was pale with just a hint of tan.

And Serenity adored his blonde hair, it looked so shiny and the white highlights glistened when light hits it…although the hairstyle needs a little work, the flip-back and gel look simply wouldn't do.

But all in all, the guy was pretty hot…and he seemed to be about her age as well…not counting the 1000 years more of her true age.

Makoto noticed the gleeful sparkle in the silvery-blonde girl's eyes which were focused attentively at something. The auburn-haired girl followed Serenity's gaze and smiled as she saw her hime eyeing a guy…a pretty gorgeous guy might she add.

The Senshi of Jupiter nudged Serenity with her elbow, drawing the other girl's attention.

_'Having fun staring at him?'_ Makoto said telepathically, indicating the blonde boy with her eyes.

Serenity rolled hers but nudged Makoto back good-naturedly.

_'Don't you dare say that he looks like your old-sempai.'_

Makoto, who was just about to say the same thing, pouted.

_'I would never do that…although he does look a bit like…'_

Serenity nudged the auburn-haired girl none too gently on the ribs.

_'Itai!'_

Serenity smirked before she tuned out Makoto's grumbling voice out of her mind and concentrated instead on the hat's singing.

Celeste, who'd caught the telepathic conversation of the two girls, smiled before she relayed the message to Hotaru whom she was having a mental conversation with as well.

The silvery-haired girl could hear Hotaru's giggle in the depths of her mind.

_'I'm so happy for Usa-nee-chan. She seemed to have gotten over Chiba-san.'_

_'So am I Hotaru. She never loved Endymion anyway, even back in the Silver Millennium.'_

_'Sou ka?'_

_'Sou…sou. She was in love with a guy who was a prince…or was he a king? Anyway I don't know much about the guy, since I rarely venture out of my home planet to speak with Serenity anyway.'_

_'…Anno…Celeste-san.'_

Celeste noticed the hesitation in Hotaru's voice and spoke.

_'There's no need for formalities Hotaru. Call me Celeste…What is it?'_

_'Anno…do you think Chibi-Usa would still be born?'_

Celeste noted the sadness that clouded Hotaru's question and fought down a wave of pity and anger that churned in her stomach.

_'I don't know Hotaru. Probably not…but we're all here and we all care for you, especially Serenity and your 'parents'; Haruka and Michiru.'_

Celeste's telepathic voice trailed off to a soft whisper.

_'You're very lucky to have both of their love.'_

The silvery-haired girl chose that moment to cut off their mental conversation and focused her mind on something else.

Celeste felt her violet eyes starting to strain, a sure sign of a tear forming, and closed her eyes tightly for a moment to will them away.

Just then, Celeste felt a familiar warmth enveloping her and smiled as the sudden coldness of her body vanished by the rushing wave of the ki.

Tsuyu always knew when and how to make her feel better. The small dragon was amazing, even from afar her guardian still managed to keep an eye on her.

Something prickled at the back of Celeste's mind and she knew that it was Hotaru trying to communicate with her mentally. She willed her mind to accept Hotaru's.

_'Yes?'_

Silence greeted Celeste for the first few minutes. The silver-haired girl was about to closed the link when Hotaru's soft voice rang in her mind.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Celeste managed to twitch her lips into a slight smile.

_'There's nothing to be sorry for.'_

_'Yes there is. You forget…I am also empathic just like Usa-nee-chan though mine's not as vivid as hers'_

_'I told you there's nothing to be sorry about.'_

_'If you say so…'_

Celeste could feel the unsettledness of their mental link and decided to change the subject.

_'So…why did you change your age again?'_

_'Because I would be better-able to defend Usa-nee-chan, my princess, at this age.'_

_'Oh…but why a year younger?'_

_'I don't known…for some reason, I can't seem to make myself older than fourteen. Weird huh?'_

_'Guess so…'_

"…For I am the Sorting Hat!"

All four girls who were each having a telepathic conversation jerked at the sudden highness of the hat's voice.

"Jeez…Does he have to shout it for everyone to hear?" Makoto muttered irritably.

"Does it even have to sing in the first place?" asked Hotaru as she scrunched up her nose in dislike. "I mean, its' not like we need to hear it speaking the school's history and houses in rhymes, does it?"

Both Serenity and Celeste could only shrug at their companions' questions.

"Each of you will be sorted one by one to a House. I shall call your names in alphabetical order." Prof. McGonagall spoke out, interrupting the four girls' musing.

"There's no need Professor. We can sort ourselves just fine." Serenity said.

"Hum…hum." coughed a voice behind them.

All of the girls looked back to see one of the professors, a short plump woman with fuzzy tangling hair that strongly reminded Celeste of a bird's nest held up by an ugly and not to mention weird-looking barrette, stood up. A slight frown pasted across her frog-like face.

"What school are you from, dah-lings?" she asked in a throaty voice that sounded more like a frog's croak.

The four looked at each other uneasily. Setsuna didn't mention about what they should say their school was.

"Err…We were home-schooled." answered Hotaru quickly.

"Hmm…I see…" The professor replied before she willed a bottle of ink to appear, dipped the pointed end of the quill in it, and began to scribble words at a fast rate.

She then stopped and looked up at them. "Are you by any chance related to a vela?" she asked.

Makoto blinked. "Wha?" she said intelligently.

The professor frowned. "I'm not talking to you child." She pointed at Serenity then at Celeste.

"I'm talking to these two."

Makoto scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well sorry." She said stonily, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The plump woman frowned deeper before she wrote down a few other notes in her clipboard once more, muttering all the while.

"My! Such a disrespectful child! Well I guess it comes to being home-schooled. Now, if any of my niece and nephews would do such a thing, I would…"

Makoto gritted her teeth and had a murderous look in her emerald eyes. Hotaru noticed this and gripped the auburn-haired girl's arm, preventing her from doing anything rash.

Serenity glanced at the woman with distaste. She didn't like this professor. She was starting to get on her nerves.

"Anyway, back to my question. Are you two girls by any chance half-veela?" The professor asked once again.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "No we're not." She answered bluntly.

The professor narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure dears? Don't be afraid to speak the truth."

Serenity felt her patience running thin but managed to keep her voice in a calm tone. "We speak the truth, Professor…?"

"Umbridge. Professor Dolores Umbridge."

"Right…" she answered. "Professor Umbridge, we are not of vela blood nor are we related to anyone who is. That we can assure you a hundred percent."

The professor still had a unbelieving look in her face and opened her mouth to ask them another question when Professor McGonagall interrupted her with a stern tone in her voice.

"Dolores, these girls need to be sorted. If you would kindly save your questions for another time, we can begin with the Sorting."

Professor Umbridge glared stonily at the other woman before her lips twisted to a wide smile.

"Why of course, Minerva. Do continue. I'm so sorry to have interrupted."

The short plump frog-faced professor's voice sounded sickeningly sweet. Celeste feared that she would get a toothache from all that fake sweetness.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head at Professor Umbridge before she turned to the girls and said.

"Now when I call for your name, you are to come up here to the stool and sit down as the Sorting Hat chooses your House. We shall start with the names starting with the last alphabet."

"Tomoe Saturn, Firefly Hotaru."

Hotaru gave the three older girls a shy smile before she approached the stool and sat on it. All watched as the Sorting Hat was lowered on the dark-haired girl's head.

The Sorting Hat was silent for a while, perhaps trying to decide where to place Hotaru. Then it opened its 'mouth' and shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hotaru took off the hat and smiled at her House Table before she took her place once more besides Celeste and Makoto.

"Kanto Jupiter, Lita Makoto."

Makoto smiled before she took her seat as well. The Sorting Hat didn't take a long time for it to decide on…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor House Table clapped and cheered. Makoto flashed them a smile before she returned to her place.

"Gaea Tsuchi, Yuki Celeste."

The whole student body cheered/clapped and a few brave souls whistled and hooted. They stopped however when Celeste sent a cold glare at them.

From his seat at the Gryffindor Table, Ron shivered at Celeste's glare.

"Boy, Harry. That is one icy girl." He whispered to the jet black-haired boy.

Harry frowned slightly. "She wasn't so cold when I talked to her in my dream…"

"What dream Harry?" asked Hermione as she leaned towards the two teens.

"Err…Nothing Hermione." Harry replied uneasily.

"Yeah, nothing at all." Ron added. "So butt out 'Mione."

"Humph! Fine then!" scoffed Hermione and crossed her arms.

During the time of their 'discussion', Professor McGonagall had placed the Sorting Hat atop of Celeste's head.

_"Now where shall we put you? Hmm…"_ started the Sorting Hat.

Celeste frowned as she felt the Sorting Hat trying to rummage through her mind and blocked it.

_"What the? I can not read into your mind… Hmm…you are very strong indeed. Your magic is superb."_

Celeste scoffed. _"I have no magic."_

_"Oh? Then pray tell, what is this radiating aura you're ejecting unknowingly right now?"_

_"None of your business."_

_"I sense a dark tint tainting your pure aura. You have not lived a happy life, have you?"_

Celeste growled. _"Like I said, it's none of your business."_

_"If you do not control this dark spot of your power, you could become corrupted…"_

_"Oh shut up and put me in a House already will you?"_

_"Fine then but be warned…I choose…"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin Table cheered and clapped at their new housemate as Celeste took off the hat and returned to her place besides Hotaru.

"Looks like we're on the same House, El-nee-chan." whispered Hotaru shyly.

Celeste couldn't help but smile at the endearment and clasped the younger girl's hand in hers.

"Yes we are, aren't we?"

The two exchanged smiles for a moment before they shifted their attention to Serenity who was the last to be sorted.

_"Hmm…your aura is very powerful, just like the other girl." _

_"Why thank you, Sorting Hat."_

_"And like her, you also had blocked your mind."_

_"True, true."_

_"Your lives aren't ordinary…even by wizard standards."_

_"You're probably right."_

_"Your aura is bright but I sense a something else…sort of an empty void. You are trying to find your soul mate yes?"_

Serenity smirked. _"Is there such a thing as that anymore? Besides, I have my friends. I don't need a so-called soul mate."_

_"If you wish, Serenity-hime."_

_"So you do know then."_

_"Of course I do, though only little I must admit."_

Serenity shrugged. _"What's past is in the past. I don't love Endymion and I never did."_

_"Of course hime…and please tell the Tsuchi no Hime that she wasn't at fault during that time."_

_"What do you mean, Sorting Hat?"_

_"I cannot tell, only the Tsuchi-hime can tell you what I speak of."_

Serenity pondered on what the Sorting Hat said, so much that she nearly missed the cry of the mentioned hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor House Table cheered and clapped once more as Serenity took off the Hat and approached the said House Table with Makoto walking besides her.

Serenity took her seat next to a jet-black-haired and emerald-eyed teen while Makoto took her place besides a tall redhead guy.

"Hey I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." The redhead introduced himself and the pretty brown-haired girl beside him.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." The emerald-eyed teen said as he shook hands first with Makoto; who smiled and greeted him; then with Serenity.

Serenity smiled at Harry. "Pleased to meet you as well Harry." She said politely.

At the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherin crowd was cheering and clapping at Hotaru and Celeste as they too approached the table.

Celeste unknowingly sat next to the blonde-haired teen Serenity was eyeing earlier with Hotaru beside her.

The blonde teen turned to face the silvery-haired girl and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy. Good thing you're in Slytherin, the best House there is."

Celeste raised an eyebrow but clasped the blonde's hand in hers and shook it.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Draco laughed, much to the surprise of the people who knew him.

"Oh it is. I guarantee." He replied with a wink.

From his high chair at the Professors' Table, Dumbledore watched the two Houses interact with the 'transfer students'.

"It has begun." He muttered so softly that even those who sat besides the Headmaster couldn't hear him.

"I just hope they'll all go through this in one piece."

**--To be continued:**

Sapphire: Well how was it guys? Good? Bad? Great? Miserable? Please let me know! Review! Review! (grins)


End file.
